


Осколок красоты

by PeBeAs



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Weki Meki (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Dreams, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Out of Character, Parallel Universes, Platonic Relationships, Pregnancy, Psychology, Songfic, Soulmates, Talking Animals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: Бросая часть себя в неизведанное, рискуешь потерять её навечно. Бросая лишь четверть — кажешься глупцом. Половина — неотделима. Целость — напрасна. Сны очевидны, ночь прекрасна.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Jung Hoseok & Choi Yoojung





	Осколок красоты

**Author's Note:**

> Третье место на конкурс «Купон от Карапуза»❤️

_«…то что есть красота  
И почему её обожествляют люди?  
Сосуд она, в котором пустота,  
Или огонь, мерцающий в сосуде?»_

_Н. Заболоцкий — Некрасивая девочка_

Брови парня хмурятся, зажимая в руках помятый лист. Голова мутит со вчерашнего дня, пока спешащие по разные стороны мысли отчаянно напоминают о важном экзамене и сессиях. Ручка скользит по бумагам неаккуратно, пастой выводя нужный текст. Конечности из-за продолжительного письма затекают, делая почерк более кривым и непонятным. Брюнет от неудобства пару раз останавливается, взмахивает ладонью, стараясь дать пальцам отдохнуть. Комнату окутывает тяжёлый вздох. На самом деле, ему кажется, что он, несмотря на всё, плохо старается.

На часах почти три часа ночи, нутро ноет об усталости, а глаза безумно хотят спать, дабы погрузить сознание в самую прекрасную и опасную иллюзию. Завтрашний день будет выматывающе трудным, поскольку: во-первых, Чон точно не выспится, во-вторых, он всё равно не сможет подготовиться к важному тесту, в-третьих, он чувствует, как подкашиваются колени от накатывающего в горле разочарования и как становится хуже от мыслей про учёбу. А может и не про учёбу, парень просто не готов это признать.

Если провернуть все годы двадцатилетнего Чонгука, прочерчивая грани каждых счастливых воспоминаний и тех, которые порой хочется забыть, как единственных, то самого студента можно считать чуть ли не самым настоящим везунчиком. Если же провернуть всю его эмоциональную составляющую, глядя на полную картину чувств или же длинную сеть тянущейся жизни, то его можно считать чуть ли не самым настоящим неудачником.

Как упорна Вселенная в желаниях нагрузить чужое время, не правда ли?

Кажется, студент смог понять это на второй десяток своей точной координаты. Ему может быть снова повезло: кто-то живёт и дольше, но так и не осознаёт проблему мироздания. Мироздание слишком мало для людей, слишком грустно без них, совсем усталое с ними в их искреннем количестве. А может он так и остаётся неудачником, лишаясь возможности радоваться мелочам. Проблемы способны накатить огромным комом, стискивая горло от и до, порой даже лишая собственного дара — вдыхать грудью воздух.

Кажется, счастье по-маленькому драгоценно единством момента, иногда неожиданным, бьющим наотмашь, иногда вполне заслуженным, мимолётно пролетающим и до мурашек пропитывающим. Не сказать, что Чон узнаёт подлинность счастья; он его испытывает тягуче и сладко. Порой, правда, совершенно не готов принять, настоящим ли оно было ради него самого или преисполнено притворствомт ради спокойствия других.

Родившись в бедной семье, не особо распологающей связями или финансами, он трудится изо дня в день, потому что понимает — второго шанса нет. А если и есть, то странный, поехавший вбок, и немного кривоватый. Не самая лучшая идея надеяться на него, Чонгук старается быть самостоятельным.

Он всегда тот, кто старается.

Так почему же мысли непрощенные, неуютные, ужасные имеют с ним дело, всё чаще посещая его? Почему же взгляды слабые, незаинтересованные и сердитые встречаются с его глазами, доселе честными, иногда лишь способными скрыть свой дикий страх, непонятно отчего владеющий его сознанием всё чаще, и непомерно прекрасными, так восторженно распахнутых при счастье, так молчаливо притягающих при раздумьях, так злостно льющихся при попытках защититься?

Он заносит ручку над бумагой, чтобы подвести ответ. Раздумывает пару секунд, потом кладёт продолговатый предмет на место, вставая из-под стола. Сотни повторяющихся попыток вряд ли помогут сосредоточиться завтра, так влияет ли эта шарманка, крутящаяся бесперебойно и упёрто, на что-либо, кроме состояния студента?

Душно; накатывающая дымкой темнота за окном чужая, стрелки часов будто остановлены, а глаза болят, усталые и слезящиеся. Он подходит к углу тёмной комнаты, ложась поверх мятого одеяла, прикрывая медленно глаза. Только пару минут, не больше.

Можно ли считать эти милые «пару минут» после напряжённых расчётов, протекающие быстро словно движение на гонке, как то самое счастье? Вряд ли? Точно? А может блаженная улыбка тому доказательство? Ложь? Почему?

Иллюзия опасна, она же прекрасна, она же закрыта, она же таинственна, она же, на самом деле, проста.

Его тем временем окутывают облака, пушистые и мягкие, розовым нежным оттенком растекаясь повсюду. Нечто мягко касается застывшего тело, мёдом полируя ощущения, пока голова так же мутит, не давая сознанию вспомнить место, отдалённо знакомое, так непонятно родное.

В ту же секунду под ногами ощущается тёплое касание волн, и Чон чувствует щекотку. Легко улыбается, плечами вздрагивая и хихикая совсем по-детски. Направляет взгляд чуть-чуть вниз от яркого небосвода к горизонту, где солнце, перед закатом одаряет последним светом, в то время как он ощущает как осторожная вода будто ласкается с ним, плавно приближаясь к берегу и отходя.

Спокойные звуки, умиротворённость в чистом её обличии или же ипостась свободы, про которую мечтает студент? Нужно ли так все три компонента, чтобы ощутить себя собой? Требуется лишь один? Или не требуется ничего?

Слабо-голубая жидкость плещется податливо, явно не желая причинять неудобств. Лёгкий ветерок бьёт в лицо, наполняя свежестью. Стопы держатся на приятном песке, что тот хочет направить взгляд к ним, прежде чем случайно выбивается из ног, теряя почву, и даже вскрикивает.

Картинка размывается, всё исчезает. Красные глаза встречаются с недовольными глазами брата:

— Хён? — шепчет Чонгук, ладонью протирая лоб.

Какой пугающе ласковый сон ему приснился. Неужто он так устал, что сознание решило подарить ему это место? Неизвестно.

Брови Хосока недовольно сдвинуты, пока лицо непомерно близко, что чужое дыхание попадает на щёки. Тот склоняется к нему, лежащему на кровати, и осторожно убирает руки младшего, после отстраняясь. Всегда весёлый голос говорит серьёзно, тоном напоминая какого-нибудь военачальника:

— Ты снова пропал? — облизывает неторопливо губы.

Что тот подразумевает под «пропал» исчисляется бесконечными вариантами, начиная от учёбы и странных мыслей вечером, когда те позволяют себе загнаться либо загнать себя в угол вопросов, заканчивая чем-то необъяснимо трудным, настойчивым прессом накладываясь на грудь.

Чонгук вздыхает и отводит взгляд.

— Как Юджон? — ловко переводит тему, зная, что она важна, но не так беспокойна как нынешняя.

Юджон беременна и находится на крайнем сроке. Для того, чтобы не застать никого врасплох, её около двух-трёх дней назад поместили в больницу для наблюдения. Кажется, что вопрос вполне обоснован, но ожидать такое от младшего довольно… непривычно.

Старший молчит, думая, что тот сдастся. Тишина надвигается угрожающе быстро, переплетая волокна волнений. Между двумя братьями возникает приставучий вопрос, как возник ещё тогда при «временном» (таком ли?) переезде младшего. Пожалуй умом Чонгук понимает, что живёт рядом с женатым братом в съёмной квартире как обуза и бедный студент, но жизнь рядом с отцом напоминает жизнь в изоляторе. Постоянном. Оттого парень разрешает себе побыть эгоистом.

— Хорошо, — отвечает как ни в чём не бывало Хосок спустя минуту, не спуская строгих карих глаз с брата.

На его пухлых и розовых губах появляется маленькая улыбка, которую невозможно спрятать. Всё-таки разговоры о жене гораздо сладостнее, особенно учитывая её положение. В том некоторая ирония брака: дети никакая не гарантия его сохранения, они как задаток счастливому будущему, означающем сплетение нескольких людей. (Конечно, не всегда, ведь так?)

Как в макраме, где ты плетешь несколько узлов, каждый из которых важен. Сотня маленьких дел, где упустить хотя бы одно из них непозволительно. Сотня мыслей и чувств, которые выражает человек, где без одного не сложится настоящая прелесть сие существования. Иначе чем важно и уникально существование характера, этакого комплекса, взрощенного в homo sapiens* под факторами воспитания, окружения и так далее?

Младший поднимается, садясь на скрипучей кровати полулежа, и откинулся назад, оперевшись на руки. Голова наклонена вниз, к ногам, а глаза рассматривают голые стопы с оттопыренными пальцами.

— Как она себя чувствует? — хрипит Чонгук, отчего-то чувствуя ещё бо́льший упадок сил.

— Замечательно.

— Срок скоро, да? — уточняет Гук, сглатывая, и понимает, что впервые спросил об этом просто так. Без причины. Хосок, кажется, не замечает. Или не хочет замечать.

— Доктора говорят через пару дней, — пожимает плечами и заметно расслабляется. Будущий отец может себе позволить отпустить заботы о взрослом человеке, пусть и родном, дабы погрузиться во всю прелесть ожидания нового, маленького и тоже родного.

— Вы выбрали имя? Девочка?

— Ты помнишь? — вскидывает бровь, а тот смущённо застывает. — Прости, просто… неожиданно, — кивает самому себе, — да, девочка.

— Скажете какое? — краешек губ Чона поднимается, образуя маленькую улыбку. Он чувствует что-то тёплое внутри, медленно отгоняясь от переживаний.

— Увидишь, — он подмигивает, — хотя, я знаю, что тебе рано вставать, поэтому, — замолкает, именно в этот момент ловя взгляд младшего, — тебе пора спать, — заботливо улыбается, но ощущает чужую тревогу будто её можно увидеть.

Как всегда. Как тогда. Как сейчас. Как раньше.

На самом деле, они довольно близки друг другу. С самого детства Чонгук восхищается братом, уважает его, ему нравится его принципы и яркий характер. Старший не тот, кто ведёт себя счастливо и оптимистично двадцать четыре на семь, порой раздражая этим всех остальных. Он открыт и дружелюбен, он позволяет забыть тревоги в те времена, чтобы не загнуться под ними сильнее. Он стержень их семьи, однако, так же остаётся обычным человеком. Кажется, старая боль должна сильнее всех отзываться именно в нём, но вместо этого именно он скрывает её тщательнее всех. Он скрывает её так, что только некоторые об этом догадываются, а многие считают его не нуждающимся в поддержке.

Чонгук в десять лет знал, что восхищается своим хёном. Чонгук в двадцать лет не знает то ли это вновь, то же восхищение, то ли некоторая зависть, к разговору про которую он не готов.

Впрочем, неважно. Младший отгоняет эти мысли.

— Хорошо, — отвечает, — спокойной, хён.

Старший Чон стоит, собираясь что-то добавить, но только осекается, бормоча:

— Сначала почисти зубы и умойся перед сном, Гуки, — собеседник вздрагивает, — спокойной.

Хён отходит к двери, босыми пятками ступая по полу. Сидящий прокручивает в голове его обращение, потому что «Гуки» для него стало таким откровенно далёким. Он не помнит, когда так спокойно реагировал на него. Прямо перед выходом Хосок оборачивается, привлекая внимание:

— Я знаю, что ты чем-то встревожен, — сразу пресекает попытки перебить, — но я не буду пытаться узнать чем именно. Главное, знай, что я рядом, — улыбка становится шире, обескураживая макнэ, — хорошо?

Молчание. Он тихо выходит, закрывая за собой дверь. В комнате остаётся только Чонгук, неподвижные предметы, недописанные решения, клочок откровений, сундук тревог и блеклый свет луны, едва появившейся на небосводе. Последняя, будто подглядывая за ним, освещает некоторое пространство впереди и заливисто смеётся над неудачником-везунчиком Чонгуком.

— Я тоже, — шепотом произносит парень, едва осознавая, что тот не услышит, — я тоже рядом.

Умыться всё-таки пришлось. Закрывая кран, чтобы прекратить поток воды, студент вздыхает, в последний раз протирая лицо. Пальцы дрожат, дыхание прерывистое, а состояние нервное, порабощенное будто до предела. Если во время разговора с хёном его горло даже не болело, только завязывающая тело слабость, сейчас парень готов свалиться наземь от першения и горечи внутри.

Будто к боли душевной добавляется физическая, обостряя чувствительность. Неприятно.

Прежде чем переодеться в пижаму, он три раза путает рукава и чуть не падает. Кажется, всё дело в переутомлении.

Прижимая голову к подушке, укрываясь полностью в одеяло, жмуря сильно глаза, Чонгук надеется, что завтра всё пройдет не так уж плохо. Ключевое слово «надеется», потому что если будет не так, то будет ожидаемо и привычно до омерзения. А если так, то приятно и странно до жути. Чонгук не знает, что хуже.

Сначала биение становится ровнее, выводя чёткий ритм, а потом складки на лбе разглаживаются, убирая нахмуренное выражение с лица. Луна всё так же, как полноправная хозяйка, находится рядом, играя в прятки с тенями.

А в конце — уже самая поздняя ночь, усеянная точками звёзд и их собрания, высокие деревья рядом, чьи ветки с красными листьями колышатся слабо, незнакомые растения самых разнообразных форм и чьё-то горячее прикосновение к руке. Резкое движение головой. Чонгук не видит никого. Несмотря на время суток в лесу светло и можно ориентироваться. Оглядываясь вокруг себя можно подметить, что маленькие кусты вместо зелёных листьев покрыты ярко-жёлтым, деревья, как сказано, красными, трава под ногами короткая, максимум доходящая до щиколотки, похожа на яркий оттенок розового, а привычными цветами окрашены только земля, плодородная почва которой в темноте луны чёрная как смоль; синее небо, Чон уверен, что звёзды на нём странные, отдающие не ярким белым блеском, а нарочито и непривычно бледно-жёлтым.

Сон кажется интересным, предвещающим успокоение и расслаблящим, потому что его нервные окончания словно отключаются, погружая сознание в иллюзию счастья.

_«…иллюзия опасна, она же прекрасна, она же закрыта, она же таинственна, она же, на самом деле, проста…»_

Делает шаг. Замечая, что всё его тело выглядит тускло, словно не имеет веса, Чон вдыхает жадно воздух и чувствует то, чего не должно быть во сне. Странные ощущения, точность видения и чёткие объекты прямо пред собой, и парень даже готов их нарисовать, закрепляя в памяти. Словно всё происходящее… реально?

Единственное, чего он не чувствует, — температуры. Какая она? Тут холодно? Жарко? Вероятно во сне наступила ночь; но так почему парню комфортно? Кто-то облизывает его руку вновь. Студент вздрагивает, морщась и хочет отойти, как видит маленького зверька.

Похожий строением на хорька, с маленькими бусинками и ярким, как спелая клубника, красным мехом. Заполненный интересом он принюхивается к руке парня. А потом изумленно выпячивает две передние лапы, (а у него их четыре), и ещё раз напрягает свой дергающийся чёрный носик.

Чонгук тихонько хихикает, а потом слышит голос прямо рядом с собой. Отчётливый и сильный, словно буйный завывающийся ветер перевоплощается в могучую песню. Зверёк немедля отходит от него, взмахивая пушистым и длинным хвостом, и исчезает в кустах.

Студент решает пойти на звуки, пойти на зов чего-то внутри, отчаянно желающего, чтобы он это сделал. Чтобы Чон увидел то, что надо. Это необходимо, невероятно важно. Пропустить нельзя.

_«…сотня маленьких дел, где упустить хотя бы одно из них непозволительно…»_

Его шаги неспешные, неслышные, он с любопытством подмечает каждую деталь. Как красный листок случайно падает со стройного дерева, кружась в водовороте и спускаясь вниз; как что-то шумит в кустах, но не пугает парня, немного удивлённого своей уверенностью; как песня льётся громко и нежно, слова непонятны для него; что ж, это явно не корейский, но ритм настолько красив, что хочется повторять его вечность; как слышен щебет птиц, тихий, но синхронный, звучащий как мелодичный хор.

Постепенно он замечает поющую девушку со спины: прямую, статную, облачённую в золотое одеяние, сверкающее ночью ярче всех. Подол длинного платья касается земли, пока та двигается плавно и грациозно, цепляя взгляд, ловя восхищённый вздох студента. Её плечи открыты, есть небольшой вырез со спины, открывающий обзор на несколько мелких рисунков, которые трудно разглядеть с места Чона. Длинные светлые волосы, заплетённые в две косы и доходящие до лопаток, дополняют образ светлой леди, которая чарует студента.

Она, вероятно, его до сих пор не замечает, а он — поражённый и вдохновлённый слушает песню с упоением, найдя в ней то, что долго искал, что было спрятано в глубине души. Своей ли? Чужой ли? Чон кажется искал так долго, что оно терзало сердце в пытках, захлёстывая парня болью, опасениями, а сегодня всё, благодаря сну, созданному его воображением, игрой чувств, временной подоплёкой и утешением, свершается, открыв желанную ценность. А незнакомый и одновременно давний его душе голос продолжает, ласково, с заботой, со скрытой просьбой или честным рассказом, притягивая внимание. Какая разница в словах, в этих звуках, предложениях, буквах и символах, если тихий наблюдатель слышит в этой песне чувства? Он слышит, как подрагивает её голос, а он чувствует её боль, она уверенно берёт ноты, а он радуется и чуть ли не готов к бою, в её голосе улыбка — он тянет свою широко.

Внезапно она прерывается: её частое дыхание доносится до парня, доселе скрывающегося за ветками словно пристыженный кем-то, боящийся показать своё присутствие, немного сломленный, но ощущающий в себе непрерывный поток сил, словно раньше какой-то канал был закрыт, намертво напечатанный обстоятельствами, но, лишь услышав пение девушки, раскрылся, неиссякаемой струей подпитывая Чона.

Студент, наблюдая за её осторожными движениями, решает, что та, скорее всего, олицетворение самой красоты и грации, бесценность или сущность иллюзии, а может и её целость, наполненная либо манящей неизвестностью, либо опасной таинственностью, либо ядерной смесью обоих компонентов.

А может Чон глупец, безжалостно бросающийся во сны, чувствующий в них что-то своё, когда они лишь проекция их мозга?

Парень сжимает кулаки, стараясь успокоиться. Он вновь кидает взгляд на девушку, что одним движением оборачивается к нему то ли разрушая опасения, то ли образуя разочарования.

Чонгук не тот, кто стыдит кого-то за внешность, яростно ругается при шрамах, показательно кривится при несоответствиях.

_«…он всегда тот, кто старается…»_

И сейчас он старается удержать себя на месте, не отвернуться от неожиданности, сдержать себя и своё выражение, показав непоколебимость и принятие.

Он старается, правда.

Но у него не выходит.

_«…как всегда. Как тогда. Как сейчас. Как раньше…»_

Он всего лишь трусливо делает шаг назад, потому что видит другое, отличное от образов, созданных в голове. Он делает лишь маленький шаг, но для себя предстаёт самым настоящим злодеем.

Её лицо покрыто самыми разными шрамами: линиями прямыми и волнистыми как от ударов наотмашь, перекрёстными, создающих что-то наподобие креста, мелкими, издалека напоминающими царапины. Она безусловно красива, но студент видит в ранах боль и страдания, от которых так устал, которых так возненавидел. Он делает шаг назад.

Её черты мягкие и нежные, губы розовые и чуть-чуть пухлые, нос прямой, кончик мило вздёрнут вверх, пока глаза…

Он застывает.

Он видит эти глаза, карие глаза, улыбающиеся вместе с устами, лёгкие и чистые, драгоценные чем-то уникальным в этих зрачках. Будто никогда не видевшие ничего плохого, с тёплым взглядом, её омуты зачаровывают в самую пучину искренней и честной сладости.

«Если бы не эти шрамы…» — думает Чонгук, но вовремя осекается, виновато спуская голову и поджимая губы. Он недостоин был слушать её песню, находя в ней частичку себя.

Что-то обжигает горло вновь, а ноги настигает судорога. Боль настоящими волнами, как в наказание за мысли, настигает парня и заставляет того рухнуть вниз на колени. Чон не сдерживается, кашляя и пытаясь высвободиться от ужасного ощущения. В глотке застревает что-то неприятное, которое не может ни выйти наружу, ни дойти до конца, попадая в студента. Он кашляет и кашляет, будто скоро изо рта выйдет кровь.

Ожидая, что незнакомка уже давно его заметила и игнорирует, тот не стыдится выплёвывать на землю слюну, понимая — становится хуже. Руки его также тусклы и бледны, как раньше, но они чувствуют листву перед собой и Чонгук не заостряет на этом внимание.

В какой-то момент боль достигает пика, словно пронзая его тело электричеством. Она доходит до рук, до ног, до абсолютно каждой части его тела, и парень еле держится, дабы не закричать. Одной ладонью он затыкает себе рот, мучительно постанывая, а другой поддерживает равновесие, чтобы не угодить в лужицу собственных плевков.

Он не думает о том, что происходит извне. Его поражают судороги, мощными ударами лишая сил. В какой-то момент вскрик всё-таки вылетает из губ Чона, а ослабевшая рука хватается за кору ближайшего дерева. Чтоб наверняка.

Когда дрожащее тело качается в сторону, а сам он издаёт негромкий рыг, боль уходит. Сразу, словно она и не существовала никогда, а этот припадок — мираж, выдуманный сознанием ради возмездия.

Только спустя пару тяжёлых вздохов, Чон резко выпрямляет спину.

Сны не бывают такими реалистичными.

Сны не бывают такими реалистичными.

Этого не может быть.

Он сразу бы проснулся, если бы эта была реальная боль. Но разве его состояние не доказательство её достоверности и существования?

Иначе быть может только иной выход.

Чонгук сошёл с ума.

Чонгук сошёл с ума.

— Проклятье, — шипит парень и снова выплёвывает слюну. Последняя выходит с болью, но после неё не остаётся никаких следов.

Еле решившись поднять голову вверх, парень встречается со знакомыми бусинками. Они любопытно озираются, а белые усики около рта подрагивают будто тот смеётся. Чону кажется, что если бы животное могло, оно бы презрительно захохотало. Парень кривит рот, игнорируя компанию. До сих пор подрагивающие ноги поддаются не сразу, встать удаётся с третьей попытки.

Он быстро обегает взглядом лес и облегчённо выдыхает, понимая, что никого нет. Смотрит на свою обляпанную в грязи пижаму, презрительно морщась, и начинает шаг. Только сейчас он осознаёт, что все время был босяком и не чувствовал прикосновений к земле.

Так почему же руки.?

— Потому что именно руки — самая главная ваша часть, — Чон отпрыгивает, когда слышит незнакомый укоризненный голос; оглядывается, никого не замечая, кроме зверька рядом, и чертыхается от злости. — Ты не сошёл с ума.

Когда до него доходит смысл и он понимает, что с ним говорит зверёк, то чертыхается ещё раз и не сдерживается в выражениях. Животное будто закатывает глаза, взмахивая в стороны хвостом, и совсем как человек презрительно отходит:

— Не смей так вести себя в Священном Лесу, — парень вздрагивает, встречаясь со строгим взглядом. Даже находясь так низко от него, недохорёк так отчётливо выражает эмоции. — Я не хорёк, что это вообще? Я и так позволил тебе избавиться от твоих слишком опасных чувств.

Студент шокирован, а больше поражен. Точнее, он сошёл с ума, потому что животные не могут так разговаривать, а сознание не может настолько сбежать от реальности, чтобы придумать другую.

— Но ты ведь не двигаешь ртом? — выходит из Чона раньше, чем тот думает, после прикрывая губы ладонью.

— Я решил, что не буду доверять тебе и раскрывать свой настоящий голос, — животное склоняет голову набок, усики дрожат пару раз.

— Это не тв. Ваш голос? — изумляется Чонгук, отходя назад.

— Верно, — звучит насмешливо в его голове, которая пытается заработать все свои шестерёнки, — что ты хочешь спросить?

Парень удивляется от такого вопроса, откровенно начиная таращиться на животное. Он хочет спросить почему, как и где он, он хочет провернуть всё в одну обёртку, чтобы получить целый ответ, а потому потрескавшимися губами произносит:

— Что происходит?

— Ты ищешь ответы, — отвечает загадочно голос, а Чонгук едва сдерживается, всё-таки это Священный Лес, (хотя он без понятия что это значит), а глаза хорька подозрительно и опасно щурятся. Как сейчас: — Я не хорёк, — сердито и осуждающе тянет.

— А кто?

— Проводник, — одним словом отвечает животное, уклоняясь от конкретики, — можешь звать меня Ким.

Чон недоверчиво поднимает бровь, но спустя минуту медленно кивает. В голове появляется ещё один вопрос:

— Почему я понимаю Вас, хотя не понимал пение той девушки?

— Потому что я так сделал.

— Почему так сделали?

— Я понял, что без этого ты меня понять не сможешь, — животное будто пожимает плечами, — я пытался связаться сначала, но безрезультатно.

— Лизнул? — морщится лицо.

— Вроде того.

— А потом заставили из-за этого ощутить адскую боль? — недовольно скрипит парень, откинув позицию «быть дружелюбным».

Бусинки темнеют пуще прежнего, Ким опускается на четыре лапы, начиная корчить рожу. Он шипит. Студент поначалу хочет отступить, но потом вспоминает непрерывный кашель и позорное состояние. Становится тошно, а в коленях появляются тягучая боль. Он едва не падает на них снова.

— Ты должен благодарить меня воистину, потому что я отнял твои отрицательные чувства, — почти рычит проводник, — они слишком опасны, они так долго вредили Чеён, что ты должен меня благодарить.

Чонгук стонет, чувствуя как нечто сильнее, чем в прошлый раз, пронзает его колени, как одновременно сотни иголок мучительно вонзаются в кожу. Перед глазами плывет картинка, потому что по краям появляются крупные слёзы. Ещё один всплеск, студент почти кричит, когда спина поддаётся вперёд к земле, а лицо оказывается к нему запредельно близко. Ноги сводит боль, парализующая движения, а остальное мелкое дрожание происходит из-за решения Кима.

Обида накапливается в парне гуще и темнее, чёрными клочками выдираясь из его души. Его не трогает кашель, но боль в пояснице не даёт как-либо встать, лишь наклоняя ниже. Он не выдерживает, а потому несколько капель всё же выходят из его глаз, горячими дорожками спускаясь по лицу и размывая картинку перед собой.

— Слушай меня внимательно, — вторит голос в голове; Чонгук сильнее скручивается, хмуря брови, но пытается прислушаться к тихому вкрадчивому и точно не шутливому тону: — Ты преисполнен злобой, грустью, досадой, горечью и печалью. Ты преисполнен флаконом ненависти и страхов. Ты преисполнен самыми страшными и самыми искренними чувствами по отрицательной стороне спектра.

Чонгуку плевать чем он преисполнен, его мышцы сводит, разминая как пластилин, а слёзы бесстыдно текут вниз. Он готов молить о чём угодно лишь бы вернуться к своей кровати. Ему все равно на то, что происходит здесь и сейчас, он не хочет узнать причину, он не хочет узнать какие нужны решения, какие ответы.

Он хочет домой.

Есть ли у него дом?

— Но больше всего в тебе потерянности, — губа парня дрожит, когда Ким это произносит, а руки подрагивают быстро-быстро, грозясь уронить себя оземь, — это убивает тебя, а ты неспособен с ней справиться. Это копится с прошлых жизней, ты слишком глуп, оттого мне хочется кинуть тебя в яму с айбанами. Ты не заслуживаешь Чеён.

Чонгуку плевать кто такая Чеён, кто такие айбаны, его голову мутит сильнее, будто накачивая поролоном, его будто прессуют сверху, надавливая без жалости тяжёлой подошвой. Из губ вырывается стон, в голове слышится насмешливый смех.

— Но я не хочу лишить её счастья в будущем, поэтому ты добьёшь её в нынешней жизни, — звучит серьёзно, но не так агрессивно, — тебе всего лишь нужно добавить кое-что и я тебя отпущу.

Чонгуку плевать что добавлять, зачем добавлять и почему он должен кого-то добивать и помогать проводнику. Он хочет поскорее избавиться от ноющих конечностей, хруста костей и будто выдернутых нервах. Он кивает, а потом ощущает болезненный толчок в сердце, будто готовом остановиться прямо сейчас.

— Ты жалок, но ты всё еще её родственная душа. Ты глуп, но ты всё ещё её родственная душа. Ты красив внешне, чист изначальной душой, запятнан множеством страхов, но всё ещё её родственная душа. Ты готов бросить её, но всё ещё её родственная душа. Ты не тот, кого стоит ждать, но она все равно ждёт тебя.

Чонгуку плевать кто его ждёт и зачем, кто его родственная душа, если во время трудных времён рядом с ним не было никого, какие у него страхи и что у него запятнано. Ему и не хочется, чтобы его ждали, он старается делать всё сам.

_«…он старается, правда._

_Но у него не выходит…»_

От сердца идёт ещё один сильный толчок, парень кричит, не сдерживаясь, а потом правая ладонь наклоняется под весом, и лицо его падает вниз. Тело бьётся в боли, жгучей как огонь или резкой как яд, он кажется в агонии.

— Ты знаешь почему на ней шрамы? Ты знаешь почему она поёт? Ты знаешь почему она улыбается каждый день? — кидает вопросами голос. Животное рядом, шипящее и злое, кажется комичным до тех пор, пока не вспомнишь, какую боль он способен причинить. — Потому что она знает о тебе, она знает, что разделяет с тобой эмоции, она учиться отпускать. Она всегда остаётся собой, не прикрываясь масками и не меняя поведение.

Он не знает. Не знает. Право, не знает. Какое ему дело. Если бы он знал, этого могло бы не быть.

— Даже со шрамами она остаётся красивее тебя, — звучит как пощёчина, а потом боль улетучивается, отпуская парня. Студент лежит неподвижной и лишь беззвучно плачет. — я сделал так, чтобы она не чувствовала тебя сегодня, чтобы я смог с тобой всё решить, но ты всё ещё её родственная душа. Ты смог найти место, где она поёт. А она, не видя тебя, смогла почувствовать твоё присутствие. Ты всё ещё её родственная душа. И это отвратительно.

Перед тем как вздохнуть, его горло першит. Он начинает кашлять. Вновь невыносимо. Чувствовать как кто-то говорит тебе правду, а ты так и не готов её признать. Но так ли виноват Чонгук, если он не знает ничего?

_«…как упорна Вселенная в желаниях нагрузить чужое время, не правда ли?..»_

Упорна и безжалостна. Когда умерла его мать, Чон был один. Он один. Он один. Совсем один. Так почему он в этом виноват? Почему отвратительно чувствовать эти эмоции, если они имеет на них право?

Чонгук помнит, как вздрагивала родная ладонь матери в его, как шептала что-то своё и непонятное, как с каждым днём всё реже могла вспомнить кого-то. Как она улыбалась глупо, кричала ругательства и орала по ночам-, била сына, потому что не знала кто он.

Чонгук старался. Он всегда старался. Но у него не выходило.

Когда она замолкла, когда дома стало тихо, неподвижно будто время замерло и исчезло, будто растворилось в дымке, он закричал и зарыдал. В комнату ворвался отец и начал плакать. Многое было сломано, но сильнее всех пострадал Чонгук.

Он старался, правда. Он хотел, он пытался.

В конце концов, отец начал приходить домой пьяным и угрожал младшему не рассказывать об этом Хосоку. Старший был в другой стране, его ждали конкурсы и новые свершения в мире танцев, он и не подозревал, что от него скрывают смерть собственной матери.

А Чонгук был один. Совсем один. Без никого.

Так почему же он виноват?

_«…проблемы способны накатить огромным комом, стискивая горло от и до, порой даже лишая собственного дара — вдыхать грудью воздух…»_

— Знаешь, когда твои чувства вышли за рамки? Когда она истерзала себе лицо? Своими длинными и красивыми пальцами, способными создавать красоту? — Чонгук всхлипывает, не имея сил встать. — Она растерзала себе лицо двенадцатого июня две тысячи двенадцатого года.

Чонгук на секунду останавливается, пытаясь сосредоточиться на числе. Он понимает.

Эта дата её смерти.

— Я защищаю и мне плевать на кого я нападаю, — доносится вновь, — ты всё ещё её родственная душа, а я не хочу, чтобы связь между вами разрывалась. Ты всё ещё её родственная душа.

Пластинка в голове парня заедает, большими буквами выводя «ты всё ещё её родственная душа». Но в чём этом толк?

Рыдания студента громкие и частые, он дёргает плечами, извивается, не желая прятать ничего.

Кто виноват? Кто открыт? Кто слеп? Кто зряч? Кто чист? Кто запятнан?

Неужели мы все?

— Тебе просто следует съесть то, что я тебе дам, — шепчет, — просто съешь это и ты всё забудешь. Ты проснешься, обещаю. Только помни. Ты всё ещё её родственная душа.

Он слабо кивает. Он запомнит это навсегда. Когда маленькая лапка по-смешному протягивает ему в рот траву, он ест. Она отвратительна на вкус, её хочется выплюнуть, но он ест. Заглатывает, а потом, испуская усталый выдох, теряет сознание.

***

Он открывает глаза шестнадцатого декабря, лежа в больнице, обвешанный капельницами и в одиночной палате. Тут прохлодновато, а ещё он совсем один. За окном снег, который ложится хлопьями и кружит в воздухе, а внутри чего-то не хватает. Чонгук напрягает глаза, понимая, что перед собой всё размыто, поэтому он закрывает их снова и проваливается в сон.

Он ничего не помнит, но он совсем один.

Когда он просыпается спустя три дня, рядом с ним сидит Юджон и играет с ручками младенца. За окном тот же снег, в комнате те же вещи. Малышка, явно дочка, в коляске, поэтому её не видно. Чон расфокусированным взглядом наблюдает за милой сценой, слыша как Чхве смеётся заливисто, а потом замечает усталый взгляд парня и вскрикивает, зовя на помощь врачей.

Перед тем как уйти она говорит тому ободряющие слова, слова поддержки и что-то ещё, а он не вслушивается. Перед уходом девушка оборачивается и ласково вторит:

— Я быстро, Чеён-а!

И Чонгук понимает.

Он всё ещё её родственная душа**.

**Author's Note:**

> *Homo sapiens (от лат.) — человек разумный  
> **Просьба не шипперить в романтическом контексте маленькую Чеён и Чонгука, учитывая их разницу и родственные связи! Я на вас не только осуждающе посмотрю, но кину в бан и обматерю. Сорри нот сорри.  
> (послесловие: https://my.w.tt/U01PaDcBd9)


End file.
